Omamori Himari: After Story
by omafaz03
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first time writing. As you can see by the title this is an after story to the manga of Omamori Himari. It takes place as Yuuto starts his second year of school. I also added in a character of my own. I hope you like it. Any comments will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori Himari, or it's characters. Both are owned by Milan Matra.

**Note:** This is an improvement of the first chapter. I wasn't happy with how little depth the villain had so I changed certain parts of this chapter. Please tell me what you think of these changes. Also sorry for the long wait. I had a few things to take care of. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A boy with long black hair stood in front of a school. It almost completely covered his eyes. His build was average and his height was just under 6 foot. He wore the school's uniform, which consisted of a long sleeved white shirt, with dark blue trousers. Looking at his face one could tell he went through many hardships. 'Let go of Yuuto you perverted cat!' It was Rinko, Yuuto's childhood friend. 'Why should I? Young Master, I mean Yuuto belongs to me.' This voice was Himari, Yuuto's guardian. 'Can the both of you get along, we're already late for school. Since you two were fighting we didn't have time to eat Shizuku's food.' The third voice was Yuuto. The three of them passed the gates and saw the mystery boy standing there. Yuuto approached him. 'Um, do you need help?' The boy turned to him. 'No, thank you.' He went on ahead of them. 'Who was that?' Yuuto questioned. Himari stared at him as he walked into the school._ I have a strange feeling._

The three of them walked to class and entered. The teacher had an annoyed look on her face. 'Yuuto, Rinko and Himari. Why are the three of you late?' Yuuto tried to think of a good answer, but failed. 'I'm sorry. I don't have a reason.' The teacher sighed. 'It's alright. I'll forgive you since it's the first day of the second year. Take you're seats.' The three of them sat in their specified seats. 'Now class, we have a transfer student this year. He will be one of your classmates, so please take care of him.' The class was excited to meet the student. "It's a boy. I hope he's cute." 'Quiet down class. The student's name is Logan Hunter.' The class went silent. Logan walked into the room. Yuuto, Rinko and Himari were shocked. It was the boy in front of the gate. 'Hi. I'm Logan Hunter. I will be your classmate from now on, so please take care of me.' Looking at his face properly, Yuuto noticed the cold gaze in Logan's hazel brown eyes. The girls let out squeals of joy. "Oh my gosh he's so cute." 'Logan, take a seat behind Amakawa Yuuto and let's begin the lesson.' Logan headed for the seat and stopped, looking at Himari's face. 'Is something wrong?' Logan continued observing her face. 'It's nothing.' Himari looked at Logan with a blank expression as he sat in his seat. _What was that about?_

After class Himari, Yuuto and Rinko went to the roof to eat lunch. Yuuto turned to look at Logan and saw he was alone. _If it wasn't for that cold gaze he would probably be swarmed with students. _'Yuuto, want to come to the cafeteria with me to get some lunch.' It was Taizo, one of Yuuto's friends. 'Sorry Taizo, I'm eating with Himari and Rinko.' Taizo looked hurt. 'What about me? Aren't I your friend?' 'You could eat with us.' Taizo suddenly felt better. 'Really, than…' Himari and Rinko immediately rejected. Taizo looked depressed again. Yuuto headed to the roof with Himari and Rinko. 'Don't you think you two were too hard on Taizo?' They both nodded. 'No, he's such a pervert. Why are you friends with him?' Yuuto gave them an awkward smile. Himari's expression went serious. 'Yuuto, what do you think of Logan?' 'What do I think of him? I don't really know yet. He hasn't been with the class for too long.' Himari was thinking. 'Don't get too close to him.' Rinko was annoyed. 'What does it matter if Yuuto becomes Logan's friend or not. Or are you jealous Logan's going to steal Yuuto away, stupid cat.' Himari got angry. 'It's not like that. You could sense it too, couldn't you Yuuto. He has this heavy air around him. Almost like he's not human.' Yuuto's expression went serious. 'Yeah, I could. I know he may be an Ayakashi, but I couldn't feel any killing intent coming from him. Just because I am a demon slayer doesn't mean I should kill every Ayakashi I see.' Himari smiled. 'That's just like you Yuuto. Should we confront him?' Yuuto dissuaded her. 'No. If he is an Ayakashi then he should be able to sense that you are also one and that I am a demon slayer. If he wants to tell us then he will openly talk to us. For now let's ignore him.' Himari nodded. 'Understood.' The three of them ate their lunch then headed back to the classroom. Himari kept an eye on Logan throughout the lesson, to try and see what he's up to. She could see him sneak a few glances at her. When she turned her head he quickly faced the front of the class. _Why does he keep looking at me?_

School was over so Yuuto, Rinko and Himari were packing their things away. 'I'll be going ahead.' Yuuto nodded. 'Goodbye class rep.' She nodded and left. Himari, Yuuto, Rinko and Logan were the last students in the class. Logan went ahead of them. Rinko saw the opportunity so she took it. 'Bye Logan. See you tomorrow.' Logan turned back with a cold gaze. He then walked off leaving Rinko behind. This shocked Rinko so much that she froze. 'Oho. Does Rinko possibly like Logan?' This brought Rinko back to reality. 'Don't be stupid. I was only being friendly.' Rinko's expression turned sad. 'He reminds me of Yuuto when he first moved here. If he acts so reserved then he won't make any friends.' Rinko looked worried. 'It's not our problem. The only thing I care about is Yuuto.' Himari hugged Yuuto from behind, pressing her breasts against him. 'H-Himari. I can feel something soft on my back.' Seeing this pissed Rinko of, so she hit both Yuuto and Himari on the head. 'I'm talking about something serious and you're doing this in front of me.' Yuuto was rubbing his head. 'You didn't have to hit me so hard Rinko.' Rinko turned her head to Yuuto with a scary expression. 'What did you say?' Yuuto cowered in fear. 'Nothing.' His expression went serious. 'Himari, Rinko is right. We should at least be friends with Logan since he's new in school.' This shocked Himari. 'I thought you wanted to ignore him.' 'I meant we should ignore the fact that he's an Ayakashi. It wouldn't hurt to have another friend.' Himari was reluctant, but she agreed. 'Okay fine, but I will keep a constant eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything.' Yuuto smiled. 'Agreed.'

The three of them left the class and headed for home. _I still can't believe that my house was destroyed during that fight with Tamano-no-mae. A lot sure has happened in the space of one year. _Yuuto had a serious look on his face, so Rinko was worried. 'Why are you so quiet Yuuto?' Yuuto turned to Rinko. 'Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something.' They passed the bridge where they met Kuesu. _I've met a lot of interesting people. People I could never replace. _A man in a black overcoat blocked their path. He was huge. Himari and Yuuto could feel his dark aura. They both had serious expressions on their faces. 'What's wrong Himari, Yuuto?' Yuuto put his arm in front of Rinko. 'Stay behind me.' Rinko was surprised but did as Yuuto said. 'Who are you? What do you want?' The man wore a fedora, which covered his face. 'Are you a demon slayer?' Himari already leaped in for the attack, using yatsuna. He guarded with his arm. The blade was stopped by his skin. 'You shouldn't play with swords young lady. You could get hurt.' This left Himari in shock. _He blocked yatsuna with nothing but his arm. Who is he? _Himari jumped back. 'Himari, leave this to me.' She looked at Yuuto with a worried expression, but noticed how serious he was. 'Alright Yuuto. Show him how powerful the head of the Amakawa family is.' Yuuto nodded then faced the Ayakashi. 'Yes. I am a demon slayer from the Amakawa clan, Amakawa Yuuto.' The man looked at him with eyes filled with rage. 'I'm not going to let you cause harm to Himari or Rinko. I will protect them.' The Ayakashi laughed. 'A demon slayer protecting others. Don't make me laugh.' The Ayakashi took of his overcoat and dark aura burst from his body, transforming it. Black horns grew on his head and carried on from his spine. He grew a long tail and his skin transformed into red scales. On his hands, long claws grew and the shirt he wore burst open. On his back he grew long wings, the inside of these wings were a darker red. His head changed into the shape of a dragon and his hair burned away. His eyes changed into a dark red with slits in the middle. 'Who are you?' He looked at Himari with lizard like eyes. 'My name is Zayn of the Ryujin.' Himari stared at him in disbelief. 'That's impossible. Ryujin are supposed to be myth. Rinko looked at Himari, confused. 'What's a Ryujin?' Zayn explained. 'They are a race of dragon type Ayakashi. Demon slayers altered history to make it seem like we are myths to cover up their terrible secret.' He looked at Yuuto, daggers in his eyes. Zayn dashed towards Yuuto at blistering speed. Yuuto was just able to dodge. He pulled out a dagger hidden in his sleeve. 'You think you can hurt me with that? Don't look down on me.' Zayn moved towards Yuuto. Yuuto's body began to glow and he disappeared from view. 'Where did you go?' Before he could react, Yuuto cut of the Ryujin's arm, causing him howl in pain. 'You're stronger than you look.' Himari smiled. 'Fool, did you really fight with Yuuto without knowing about his ability?' Yuuto revealed his dagger. 'This ability is called light ferry. This power allows me to amplify any item I wish by basking it with my light.' Zayn smiled. 'What an interesting power.' He picked up his arm and placed it where it was severed. 'But I have a few tricks of my own.' The arm glowed around the wound and started to reattach itself. Himari lost her smile. _He can even recover lost limbs. _Yuuto stared in horror. _How am I supposed to defeat something like this? _'It seems I'll have to fight more seriously.' Zayn blitzed towards Yuuto. Rinko was unable to see him, but Yuuto was. He slashed at Yuuto several times. Yuuto parried the attacks with his dagger, but was being overpowered. _If this continues …_ Zayn did a more powerful slash, breaking the dagger. _Shit. Now I can't parry his attacks. _As the Ryujin neared for his final attack, Himari jumped in, awkwardly blocking it. She grew her cat ears and tail, enabling her to take the attack more easily, however, Yatsuna received a faint crack. 'Himari? I said this was my fight.' Himari pushed the Zayn back. 'I can't just let you die.' Yuuto looked hurt. 'Did I really look that pathetic?' Both Himari and Rinko nodded. Yuuto looked to be in a depressed state. 'Don't interfere with this fight. I don't want to kill fellow Ayakashi. My only targets are demon slayers.' Himari gave a smug smile. 'What makes you think I'll let you kill him?' Zayn took a deep breath and released. 'If you wish to die with him, then so be it.' He dashed forward at incredible speed, ready to launch another attack. _Yatsuna can't take another hit like that. _As the attack was about to land, someone else appeared in between them, blocking it with a sword and pushing him back. The sword was a regular katana with a red hilt. _Who is that? _He turned back. 'Are you alright?' It was Logan. Himari, Yuuto and Rinko were in shock. 'Logan. What are you doing here?' 'That's not important now. I'll explain later.' Logan noticed Himari's ears and tail. 'Why do you look like a cat?' Himari, embarrassed, retracted them. 'I'll explain later as well.' Logan turned to Zayn. 'Why are you attacking them? Who are you?' 'Zayn of the Ryujin. I want to kill all demon slayers for what they've done. If you don't want to die, don't interfere.' Yuuto looked at him and could see both sorrow and anger in his eyes. 'What did the demon slayers do to you?' The Ryujin turned to Yuuto. 'That doesn't concern you. You should just curse fate that you were born one.' Logan lifted his sword between Yuuto and the Ryujin. 'Then if you want to kill them you have to get past me.' Yuuto saw into Logan's eyes and he matched Zayn's glare with one of his own. 'Get to safety. I won't be able to protect you and fight at the same time.' Yuuto nodded. 'Sure. Come Himari.' Zayn wasted no time, dashing towards him at full throttle. Logan jumped out of the way, dodging his attack. Zayn flexed his wings, moving alongside Logan. He slashed at him with his claws. In a split second Logan cut through all of his fingers. Zayn smiled as they reattached themselves. _Regeneration. _Yuuto stared at Logan. _Just who are you? How could you have reacted at that speed stopping his attack? _Logan looked at Zayn, deep in thought. _How can I stop him? He regenerates every wound I inflict on him. _Zayn continued his onslaught of attacks, trying to overpower Logan. Logan parried some of his attacks, and, when he found the opportunity, struck his body. The cuts started to heal, but Logan noticed his healing slowing down. Himari observed Logan's sword technique. _It looks like that sword is an extension of his arm. He could possibly be as good as me. _Zayn tried to slash Logan, extending his arm. Logan dodged and severed his arm. The arm dropped in front of him and Logan tried to follow up, but he parried with his claws causing Logan to retreat backwards. Zayn reattached his arm the same way as earlier, but it was considerably slower than before. Logan could see from his constant regenerating, Zayn had nearly exhausted his energy. As Zayn's arm reattached itself, Logan launched himself forward to attack. This caught him off guard and before he was able to block it, Logan cut him along his stomach. If not for Zayn's thick armour like skin, the cut would have been deeper. Logan quickly followed up with two more slashes geared towards his legs. This made Zayn drop to his knees. As Logan tried to finish it with the next blow, the Ryujin used his wings to parry the attack, forcing Logan to retreat. Zayn tried to stand, but could be seen struggling. 'Why are you still trying to fight? We can stop, you don't have to die.' The Ryujin closed his eyes and all he could see was death. 'If everything you cared about was taken from you before your eyes, would you give up on making the people responsible pay?' His aura darkened even more and his horns turned jagged. The Ryujin whispered something and more power burst from his body. This shocked Logan. _What just happened? His power was dwindling just a moment ago. _The black aura became so heavy for Rinko that she dropped onto her knees, shivering. 'Rinko. Are you alright?' Rinko nodded. 'Yeah, it just became really cold.' 'What did you do, Zayn?' He opened his eyes and answered. 'I activated the meteor drive. It gathers the natural energy of the world into one's body. Only two Ryujin have been able to control it. If one cannot control it properly they are destroyed. I only have a short amount of time in this form before my body starts breaking, but before that happens I'll kill you, demon slayer.' Yuuto clenched his teeth. 'You're willing to go this far. Why?' He headed for Yuuto, but Logan jumped between them. 'I won't let you.' He tried to parry the attack, but was sent flying by the sheer power of Zayn's attack._ To have gained such power in a short amount of time. This is the power of the meteor drive._ Rinko was shocked at his sheer strength. 'Logan!' 'Sorry, but stay there for a bit. This won't take long.' Zayn turned to Yuuto. 'Die.' He tried to attack Yuuto, but felt a surge of power. _What is that?_ Zayn jumped back as red flames burst forth where Logan was sent. 'Inseki no shototsu.' 'What was that?' The fire dispersed and Logan was seen, his blade lit alight. _Impossible. He shouldn't be standing after receiving that attack._ 'It's literal meaning is meteor strike. I gather flames into any bladed weapon and fire it as a projectile attack. I've already said it, to get to them you have to defeat me.' The atmosphere completely changed around Logan. Zayn looked at him, fear in his eyes. _He seems like a completely different person. _A crack appeared on his chest. _This is bad. If Logan stalls me out here, I'll die without getting my revenge. Inseki no shototsu. If I'm hit directly by that attack I won't be able to recover quickly enough. It will be over._ He closed his eyes remembering the past. _No. I won't let it end here. I'll push through, no matter what._ Zayn dashed towards Logan, attacking him head on. Logan parried his attack, but was driven back because of it. Logan focused his power. 'Inseki no shototsu.' Fire burst from his blade and Zayn jumped backwards, trying to dodge the attack, but Logan controlled the flow of the flames, hitting him directly. Zayn opened his wings with such force that Logan's flames instantly dispersed. _He still has this much power left._ The crack on Zayn's chest ran deeper. _Shit. I tried to finish it with that attack. How can he be this powerful to stand up to the meteor drive?_ Zayn looked at him, desperation in his eyes. 'It looks like I have no choice.' Zayn gripped his fist and energy started to build up in it, causing an acceleration in his deterioration. He aimed his hand at Yuuto. 'Goodbye demon slayer. Bakatsu.' He fired it towards Yuuto and, much to his surprise, Yuuto spread his arms in front of himself to take the attack head on. 'Get behind me, Himari.' Logan dashed in front of Yuuto to block it. As soon as it hit, the energy exploded. Rinko stared in horror. 'Yuuto!' When the smoke cleared, Yuuto and Himari were unharmed. Logan stood in front of them, having taken the brunt of the attack. If not for the blue shield in front of him he would have most likely died from that attack. He was breathing heavily, struggling to stand. Zayn stared in shock. _Could it be? Only one person had such control in fire techniques. Most Ryujin only learn one form of flame techniques because of how difficult they are to control, but Logan is easily able to transition between them._ 'What is that technique?' Logan lifted the shield. 'It's called Barria en. This shield blocks any hostile attack with intense blue flames. My red flames are used to attack and my blue flames are used to defend. With them I will protect my comrades. I will protect them, no matter what.' Looking at his eyes, Zayn got his answer. _It is you._ He closed his eyes in regret. 'It looks like I failed.' Zayn's body started crumbling away.

Yuuto griped his hand tightly. 'What did the demon slayers do to the Ryujin?' He opened his eyes and answered. 'They slaughtered them all.' Yuuto got shocked. Rinko looked at him with sad eyes. 'All twelve of the demon slayer clans worked together with other Ayakashi to wipe us out.' 'That's impossible. Why would they do such a thing?' 'Because they feared the power we had. We were a peaceful clan. We didn't do anything to upset the lives of humans, but the demon slayers didn't see it like that. Since we have this great power they saw us as a threat and eliminated us.' Logan looked at the Ayakashi, feeling sympathy for him. 'Your fight isn't over. I am not the only Ryujin that has survived.' Logan stared at him. 'What do the Ryujins want?' 'War with the humans. I disagreed, which is why I sought out to kill the demon slayers before they start this war. But now that I have failed, it is inevitable.' The Ryujin remembered Yuuto's act and turned towards him. 'If I had met you earlier, maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way. You aren't like the other demon slayers. You fight both for the humans and Ayakashi.' He smiled, turning to Logan. 'I was unable to let go of my hatred. Don't make the same mistake as me. Both of you stop this war before it happens. I'm counting on you, demon slayers.' Logan looked at him confused. 'What do you mean?' Before he could answer, Zayn's body shattered into pieces and all that was left behind was dust. Logan looked at it confusion in his eyes.

Himari drew Yatsuna and aimed it at Logan. 'Who are you?' Yuuto put his hand on Himari's shoulder. 'You shouldn't point your sword at someone that helped us.' Logan dispersed the fire on his sword and sheathed it. 'I am who I said. Logan Hunter.' Logan turned to her. 'I am a mage.' Himari didn't sheath her blade. 'Why did you interfere with this fight? We would have won earlier had you not been in our way.' 'But Himari, we were clearly losing.' Himari turned towards Yuuto with anger, causing him to turn away. Rinko put herself between them. 'Stop. You shouldn't fight with each other.' Himari didn't waver. 'Move out of the way Rinko. I haven't determined whether he is an enemy or not.' Rinko looked annoyed. 'He obviously isn't an enemy. If he was, why would he have helped us against the Ryujin?' Yuuto nodded. 'Rinko has a point, Himari.' Himari sighed and reluctantly lowered her blade. 'Just one more question Logan. Where did you learn your sword technique?' 'I went to a lot of kendo classes when I was younger. Now let me ask a question.' 'Sure. What is it?' 'Why do you have cat ears and a tail?' Himari smiled. 'Isn't it obvious? I'm a cat Ayakashi.' 'I see.' Logan turned to head off. 'If that's all you want to know then I'll-' Yuuto cut in. 'Actually we were wondering if you would like to join us tomorrow. We're going to Lizlet's café to hang out and since you are new at school I thought it would be a great way to make new friends.' Logan smiled. It was the first time the group saw his genuine smile. _These people are too kind. _'I'll think about it. See you in school.' Logan left and the three of them headed home. 'You did it Yuuto. You got through to him.' Rinko smiled. 'I don't know if he will open up from just this, but at least he will know he won't be alone.' Himari grabbed onto Yuuto's arm, pressing her breast against it. 'Do you want a boy that badly? Aren't I enough?' Himari was laughing as she teased him. 'Refrain from doing perverted things in my presence.' 'Why? We are going out.' Those words hit Rinko hard. _That's right. I was so happy that Yuuto protected me, I forgot. But it still doesn't take away the fact that I'm his childhood friend. _'Rinko, are you alright?' It was Yuuto. Rinko remembered his words. _That's right. Even if he doesn't love me like he does Himari, he will still risk his life to protect everyone he cares about. That's just the sort of person he is._ Rinko nodded. 'I'm fine.' 'Ah. I forgot to ask why he was staring at me in class.' 'There's always next time Himari.' Rinko smiled and the three of them headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori or it's characters. Both are owned by Milan Matra.

**Note: **There are slight changes in this chapter. There shouldn't be to much of a difference.

**Chapter 2**

The front door to an apartment opened. Logan walked inside and put his school bag down near the door while shutting it. Next to the door was a switch which Logan pressed, illuminating the front room. It was a fairly plain room coloured cream. There was a table in the centre and a bed on the left corner. Logan removed his sword and hid it underneath the bed. To the right was the entrance to the kitchen and a door that led to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and washed his face and hands. After doing so Logan walked to the kitchen and pulled a pre made meal out of the fridge. As he was about to warm it up in the microwave, someone knocked on his door.

'Give me a minute.' Logan exited the kitchen and opened it. Standing in front of him was a small girl three quarters of his height. She looked to be the age of 12. Her hair was in a bob cut style and coloured hazel brown. As for her eyes, they were the colour of metallic silver. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. 'Lilith, what are you doing here?' 'My mum wanted to invite you to dinner to repay you for looking after me.' Logan was surprised. 'I didn't do that for a reward. She needed someone to look after you because she was at work. Besides, I already have something to eat.' Lilith puffed out her cheeks. 'Is it that pre-made food?' Logan looked away. 'You know how bad that is for you. You should come to eat with us, you don't want to waste the food she made for you, do you?' Logan sighed. 'When you say it like that, it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy here. Alright, I'll eat with you.' Logan closed his apartment door and followed Lilith to hers. Logan's apartment was on the third floor and Lilith's was on the second. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later a beautiful women opened the door. She had the same hazel coloured hair that Lilith had, but it ran down her back and stopped at her hips. Her eyes also resembled Lilith as well. She looked so delicate that it felt as if she would shatter if you touched her. She wore a casual white dress with a dotted pattern on it. This was Lilith's mother. 'Oh, Logan you decided to come.' Logan nodded. 'Lilith convinced me to, and I also wanted to taste your cooking again.' She smiled. 'Nice job Lilith.' Lilith gave a smile of satisfaction. 'So, what did you make?' 'Your favourite, roast.' Logan inhaled deeply and could smell the roasted potatoes and chicken. Everyone gathered around the much larger table placed in the centre of the room. Before Logan could bite into the chicken, Lilith's mother asked 'Logan, how was your first day of school?' 'It was fine.' She looked at him concerned. 'Did you make any friends yet?' Logan smiled. 'I don't know. I'll have to see.' He bit into the chicken and a nostalgic flavour hit him. It was his favourite dish because it was the last meal he had together with his parents, before they were killed. 'Why are you so quiet Logan?' Lilith asked, concerned. Her face suddenly brightened up. 'Could it be that you've found a girlfriend?' Logan coughed violently, almost chocking on the chicken. 'Idiot. Like I would have a girlfriend.' Logan suddenly remembered Himari. _She looked a lot like her. _Lilith smiled. 'Who are you thinking about?' 'No one. Mind your own business.' Her mother laughed. 'That's enough Lilith, stop teasing him.' 'You're no fun.' The three of the talked and laughed until night. You wouldn't have thought that this family would be so happy knowing about their past. It wasn't always just Lilith and her mother. Lilith had a father, who is now gone.

_It's been a year since I moved here. On the day I moved into that apartment there was a huge argument around the second floor. I didn't think much of it because it was my first day here so I thought it would be a onetime occurrence. The argument lasted about an hour and died down. The next day there was another argument, but much louder. I could her screaming so I decided to see what was happening. I ran to the second floor and knocked on the door. No answer. I listened by the door and could hear faint crying. The door looked old so I kicked it open. I saw three people in the apartment, Lilith, her mother and father. Lilith and her mother were on the floor and her father was standing over them. I could smell it from here, he reeked of alcohol. Both Lilith and her mother were covered in bruises. Enraged I asked 'What are you doing?' He finally took notice of my presence and turned. The man's face was covered with a messy, black beard making it hard to see his features. Both of his eyes were bloodshot red and he wore a green top covered with stains. He talked, the words a slur across his lips. 'What does it look like? I'm disciplining them.' This ignited my rage even further. I looked at Lilith and her mother, their eyes filled with fear and pleading for help. He turned to Lilith, his hand raised. I knew what was coming and I stepped in-between them. 'I won't let you touch them.' 'Why are you interfering? They're my family.' 'You lost the right to call them your family when you laid your hands on them.' This angered the man and he tried to swing his fist at me. I grabbed it and twisted, forcing him to his knees. I continued twisting, threatening to break his wrist. Before his wrist broke, he passed out from the pain. I turned to Lilith and her mother. 'Are the both of you alright?' I reached my hand out to them and Lilith took it. She broke down crying and I hugged her, trying to calm her down. 'It's alright. He won't bother you two again.' I called the police and they arrested Lilith's father, liberating them from him. Soon after that, Lilith's mother got herself a job to support both herself and Lilith. When she has to work late shifts, her mother relies on me to take care of Lilith. They truly are amazing people._ Lilith stared at me, confused. 'What are you thinking about?' Logan smiled. 'Nothing.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori Himari or it's characters. Both are owned by Milan Matra.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

An alarm sounded, breaking the silence of the morning. It read 7.30 am. Yuuto reached out to turn it off. Boing. 'What is this soft sensation in my hand?' Yuuto opened his eyes and, to his surprise, Himari was sleeping in his bed. 'Aren't you bold?' She smiled and he quickly retracted his hand whilst letting out a small cry. 'I've told you countless times to stop climbing into my bed.' 'We're a couple now, so isn't this natural?' Yuuto just realized that Himari was only wearing a thin shirt and panties, so he quickly looked away. 'W-we should get ready for school before we get late.' Himari pouted. 'You're no fun.' Himari left Yuuto's room so the both of them could change. Yuuto walked into the kitchen wearing his uniform and carrying his bag. Himari was already sat at the table, Shizuku next to her. Yuuto joined them at the table and started to eat his breakfast. 'What did the both of you do this morning?' Shizuku stared at Yuuto. 'Nothing, why do you ask?' 'I heard a scream come from your room. Are you sure?' 'Don't you trust me?' 'All men are beasts, so given the right provocation, you would give in to your lustful nature.' Yuuto smiled awkwardly. 'It hurts that you think of me like that. Not all men are like that you know.' After finishing his food, Yuuto put his plate in the sink. 'You're quiet Himari. Is something wrong?' Himari nodded. 'No, I was just thinking about whether we can trust Logan.' Yuuto sighed. 'What does it take to get you to trust him? He saved our lives, and to me that's more than enough for him to have earned our trust.' Shizuku looked at them confused. 'Who's Logan?' Yuuto turned to her. 'He's a new student at school. I asked him to come to Lizlet's café today after school, but I don't know if he will come. Could you meet us at the café? I want to introduce him to everyone.' Shizuku nodded. 'I want to thank this person for saving your life.' Yuuto smiled. 'Thank you Shizuku.' There was a knock on Yuuto's door. He opened it and standing in front of him was Rinko. 'Hi Yuuto, Himari. Let's go before we get late.' Both Himari and Yuuto put on their shoes and left their apartment. 'Bye Shizuku. I'll see you in the café after school.' Shizuku waved. 'Have a safe trip.'

While walking to school, Rinko was in deep thought. 'What are you going to do if Logan doesn't want to come?' 'I don't know.' Himari started to pout. 'Why are you focusing on Logan? You should be focusing on me.' She hugged Yuuto from behind and he felt something soft press against his back. 'C-cut that out Himari.' Yuuto's face burned bright red. Rinko was standing there with a frustrated look on her face. 'What are you doing so early in the morning?!' She punched both of them on the head, leaving a bump behind. 'Why did you do that Rinko? Stop interfering with a couples love, you washboard.' Rinko turned her attention to Himari and spoke with an intimidating voice. 'What did you say to me?' Himari laughed. 'You heard what I said. You wouldn't be able to satisfy anyone with that pathetic chest, let alone Yuuto.' Yuuto was just standing there, unable to do anything. 'Um, I think we should go now before-' They both looked at him, daggers in their eyes, so he quieted down and continued to watch. By the time they reached school it was 9.10. Yuuto sighed and entered the classroom with Himari and Rinko. 'Yuuto, why are you late again?' His teacher looked at Himari and Rinko understanding the situation. 'Just take your seats.' The three of them sat in their designated seats. Yuuto looked at Logan and could see him looking out of the window. The bell went, signalling for break. Yuuto walked to Logan's desk, but as he was about to reach it, Himari barged past him. 'Himari, what are you doing?' She ignored his question and continued to Logan. 'Logan, I challenge you to a duel. The next lesson is P.E. The challenge will be a kendo match.' Logan looked at her confused. 'Why are you challenging me?' Himari smiled. 'I want to test your skills. Do you accept?' Logan thought for a minute. 'I refuse.' Himari looked at him with anger. 'Are you that afraid of being beaten by a girl?' Logan nodded. 'It's not that. I don't care about competition.' The class got involved and asked him to participate in the competition. 'Alright, how about I raise the stakes. If you win you can ask me to do any one thing for you and if I win I'll ask the same.' Logan let out a soft sigh. 'You really want to challenge me that much?' Himari nodded. 'Fine.' The teacher sighed. 'This class is always lively.' The class cheered and the bell rang, signalling for the next lesson.

The class went to their respective changing rooms and changed into their P.E clothes. When Logan took his top off Yuuto noticed a scar running down his chest. It was over his heart and looked jagged. He put on his P.E shirt and left the changing room, making his way to the sports hall where Himari was waiting for him. There was a mat in the middle of it and Himari stood at its centre. She handed Logan a kendo sword and moved to the end of the mat. 'Rinko will referee this match and explain the rules.' Himari explained, referring to Rinko. 'The rules will be as follows, whoever scores the first point will win. Both of you get ready.' Himari moved into a traditional kendo stance whilst Logan stood there with his sword hanging by his side, his front completely exposed. Rinko signalled for the match to start. Logan's eyes were closed and Himari looked at him with rage in her eyes. 'Aren't you going to get ready?' Logan opened his eyes and answered. 'I am ready.' Himari took this as an insult. 'Then I won't hold back.' She dashed forward trying to finish him in one blow. She moved at incredible speed. Logan closely watched her movements, predicting what she would do. She tried to jab for his front, but Logan saw it coming and dodged. This left Himari's back open. Realizing this, Himari quickly turned, expecting Logan to strike. To her surprise he was on the opposite side of the mat. 'Why didn't you finish me, when you had the chance?' Logan took a deep breath and released. 'I want to see what you are truly capable of.' Himari could feel the atmosphere completely change around Logan, like when he faced Zayn. When she looked in his eyes she could tell that he was now serious. This put a smile on her face. 'Then you'd better not hold back or it could be over in a flash.' Himari and Logan dashed towards each other, their kendo swords clashing. As Yuuto watched he could tell that Himari was thoroughly enjoying this match. A match where she could go all out and not have to risk her life. Rinko could see it too and this made the pair smile as they continued to watch. As the students watched, they were captivated by the fight. It was unbelievable that two high school students could fight so well. Both Logan and Himari exchanged several clashes of their swords. Their exchanges were too fast for the students to see. It was hard to tell who was on offense and who was on defence. It was almost as if they were dancing. It was hard to tell how much time had passed. Both Logan and Himari were losing stamina and couldn't keep up their constant attacks. Both were on opposite sides of the mat and could be seen gasping heavily. 'To be honest, I'm impressed with your sword skills Logan. But I'll end it with the next exchange.' Himari got into her stance and Logan held his sword by his side. 'Try it if you can.' Logan closely watched Himari, thinking she would do the same thing she did earlier. Himari dashed forward, but her footing was completely different than their first exchange. Logan could tell what was coming. Himari did a feint jab, expecting Logan to dodge, but Logan deflected the attack with such force that the sword flew from her grip. Himari stood there shocked while he held his sword at her throat. 'How did you predict what I would do?' Logan lowered his sword. 'It was your footing that gave it away.' Rinko stood there bewildered by Himari's defeat. She eventually declared Logan the winner. Their match took up all of the P.E lesson. Logan held out his hand to Himari, much to her surprise. 'That was a good match.' Himari half smiled and took his hand. 'You weren't half bad.' As he turned to head back to the changing rooms, Yuuto could see Logan smiling. It was only a brief small smile, but Logan had opened up a little to them because of his match with Himari.

After changing back into his uniform, Logan left the changing room and headed for lunch. Yuuto tried to catch up to him. 'Wait Logan.' Logan turned around. 'Do you want to join us for lunch?' 'Sure, I don't mind. Let me grab my lunch from our classroom.' Both Yuuto and Logan headed back to the classroom to pick up his lunch. Logan walked over to his desk and was approached by a girl with flowing black hair and a petite body. Her eyes were the colour of deep green and her skin was a pale white. 'Um, Logan.' Logan turned to her as he took out his lunch. 'Yes.' He looked at her with his usual expression. Immediately after she saw his face she backed away instantly. 'It's nothing.' The girl ran out of the classroom quickly, leaving Logan stunned. 'What was that about?' Yuuto looked just as confused as he did. 'Who knows?' The both of them headed for the roof, where both Himari and Rinko were waiting. Himari had an annoyed expression on her face. 'Yuuto, what took you so long?' Logan climbed the final step and was in Himari's view. 'What's he doing here?' 'I asked him to join us for lunch so we could get to know more about him.' Himari sighed and spoke under her breath. _'You're supposed to pay attention to me.' _'Did you say something Himari?' She nodded her head. 'No.' Himari and Rinko laid out a tarp for the four of them to eat on. They all sat down and placed their lunches on it. 'Before we start on lunch, will you be able to come with us to Lizlet's café?' Logan thought about it for a minute. 'Yeah I'm free today.' Yuuto smiled. 'That's great. Everyone's excited to meet you. Just a heads up though, most of them are Ayakashi's.' 'I figured they would be.' Yuuto looked slightly hurt. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Logan turned to him. 'Did you say something?' 'No, it's nothing. Anyway, let's dig in to lunch.' Himari tried to feed Yuuto, even though he insisted he could eat on his own. Rinko, looking at this, felt envy. Logan opened his lunchbox and Rinko was impressed by it. 'Did you make that lunch?' 'No, one of my neighbours made it for me.' He started eating and she asked a follow up question. 'Is she you girlfriend?' He started choking on his lunch. 'Why does everyone think I have a girlfriend?' 'What, you don't?' Logan sighed. 'No I don't. Heather made me the lunch because I took care of her daughter while she was at work. It's just Heather and her daughter, so she can't always afford a babysitter, which is why she asks for my help when I'm free.' He continued to eat and Rinko started on hers. Both Yuuto and Himari were oblivious to their conversation as they were focused on each other. 'How old is her daughter?' 'She's 12 years old.' 'What's her name?' 'Lilith. Lilith Galarza.' 'That's a strange name.' 'Really? I thought of it as unique.' Logan was thinking about what happened earlier. 'Rinko, do you mind if I ask you something?' Rinko nodded. 'No, what is it?' 'Before me and Yuuto came here a girl stopped me earlier. Before she said anything she ran away. She had long black hair and green eyes. Do you know who she was?' Rinko thought for a minute. 'That sounds like Alicia. She's a very shy person and doesn't talk to anyone in the class.' 'If that's true, then why did she talk to me?' Rinko looked like she knew, but didn't want to say. 'Who knows?' Logan looked confused. They talked throughout lunch and got to know each other a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Omamori Himari or it's characters. Both are owned by Milan Matra.

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I had a few things to do before I finished college. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. The next one will be coming shortly after.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The bell sounded and school had ended. Everyone packed their things away as the teacher was issuing their homework. Logan was approached by Rinko. 'Are you ready Logan?' Logan nodded as he swung his bag over his shoulder. 'Yeah.' The four of them left the classroom and headed to the front gate. As Logan exited the gate he bumped into someone, knocking them over. It was Alicia. 'Ow.' Logan held out his hand to her. 'Are you alright, Alicia?' When Alicia looked up she saw Logan's extended hand. As she took his hand Alicia could feel her heart beat accelerate and her cheeks burned a bright pink. _What is this feeling?_ 'T-thank you. H-how did you know my name?' 'Rinko told me.' Logan was about to leave with the others. 'Wait, L-Logan.' Logan turned to Alicia. 'I-I wanted to thank you for this morning.' Logan was slightly confused, then remembered what happened. 'What does she mean Logan?' Yuuto had asked. 'Oh, Alicia was almost run over this morning. I was there when it almost happened and saved her.' Logan turned to Alicia. 'Is that all you wanted to say?' _No. I want you to be my friend. But he wouldn't be friends with me._ 'Yes.' 'Alright, I'll see you in class tomorrow Alicia.' The four of them left the front gates of the school and headed for Lizlet's café. Rinko looked at Logan, clearly annoyed. Logan noticed this. 'What is it Rinko?' 'Did you really not notice anything?' This confused Logan. 'What do you mean?' This look of annoyance turned to anger. Rinko turned away from Logan in a huff. _How can he be that thick? He's about as thick as Yuuto._ Himari grabbed Yuuto's hand. 'Oi, Himari.' Himari smiled. 'Couples should be holding hands when walking together.' Yuuto sighed. 'Alright.' He gripped her hand and this angered Rinko even more. She turned towards Yuuto. 'Umm Rinko, is everything alright?' Yuuto was sweating a lot while Rinko stepped towards him. 'Yuuto you idiot.' She sent him flying with one punch. By the time she turned and continued walking Yuuto landed back on the ground. _All these people piss me off._

They made it to Lizlet's café. When they entered they were greeted by a blond and busty maid. She jumped towards the door. 'Yuuto.' She jumped onto Logan, who dodged instinctively and caught her before she fell onto the floor. 'Are you alright?' He lifted the maid upright and stood her up. She looked at Logan with her sky blue eyes. 'I'm fine. My name is Lizlet L. Chelsie. You must be Logan. Yuuto told me you helped them take down an Ayakashi. Thank you for helping them.' Logan nodded. 'No need to thank me.' She turned and saw Yuuto unconscious. 'What happened? Were you attacked on your way here?' Himari nodded. 'No. That stupid washboard hit Yuuto when he held my hand.' 'Who are you calling a washboard, stupid cat?' When Himari's and Rinko's gazes met you could see sparks flying. Logan turned to Lizlet. 'Are they always like this?' Lizlet nodded. 'Pretty much.' Yuuto woke up to both of them glaring at each other. 'Both of you stop it now. Why are you fighting?' They both turned away from each other in a huff and entered the café. Yuuto sighed. 'Why can't the two of them get along?' Yuuto and Logan followed shortly. The café was completely empty. 'What happened to your customers Lizlet?' Logan questioned. 'I reserved the entire café for us so we could talk and get to know each other.' Logan saw there were other guests. 'Let me introduce you to the other Ayakashi.' Yuuto stated. Everyone got out of their seats. 'This is Shizuku, she is a Mizuchi.' Shizuku walked up to Logan. 'Yes, what is it?' 'I thank you for saving Yuuto.' She went to sit back down. Logan looked at Shizuku slightly baffled. Yuuto laughed awkwardly. 'You seem to have already met Lizlet. She's a tsukumogami.' She smiled at Logan. 'Nice to meet you.' Next up was a petite girl with blond curly hair and sky blue eyes who looked no older than 10 years old. 'This is Tamamo no Mae. Like her name suggests she is a Tamano.' She had a blank expression. 'Nice to meet you.' Tamamo sat down next to Shizuku. 'Lastly this is-' Yuuto was stopped. 'I can introduce myself, Yu-chan.' Himari was annoyed. 'Stop calling Yuuto Yu-chan.' She smirked. 'My name is Jinguji Kuesu.' She had fair grey hair and purple eyes. On her forehead sat a crescent moon mark turned 90 degrees clockwise. She had a well-endowed figure and wore clothes mostly consisting of black. 'I'm a mage like you Logan and also a Demon slayer.' Logan's expression changed. 'So you're the same as Yuuto. Have the Ryujin attacked you yet?' Kuesu nodded. 'No, I have yet to be attacked. However I have heard of your feats Logan. You were able to take down a Ryujin with minimalistic efforts when Yu-chan was unable to.' 'It wasn't minimalistic. If the fight had gone on any longer I most likely would have been killed.' Logan thought about what the Ryujin said to him before activating the meteor drive. _If everything you cared about was taken from you before your eyes, would you give up on making the people responsible pay? _'Do any of you two know whether Zayn's story is true or not?' Yuuto nodded. 'I have no idea. What about you Kuesu.' 'I researched about what he said and there were no records of the war that took place.' _But that's strange. How does a race of Ayakashi suddenly appear without having any evidence of ever existing? It's almost as if the Demon slayers erased their existence. _'Don't you find that strange, Kuesu? How can a race of Ayakashi appear out of nowhere without being found out?' Kuesu was shocked. _Did Logan read my thoughts? _'The other Demon Slayers will eventually hear what happened and will most likely hold a meeting. Logan, can you come with us to the meeting?' Logan was surprised hearing this. 'Why are you asking me to go with you? Isn't this a matter between Demon slayers?' Yuuto nodded. 'It is, but I feel that you will be a much needed ally in this fight.'

Rinko was annoyed. 'Aren't we supposed to be having fun here? Why are you talking about the Ryujin? We're supposed to be getting to know Logan better, right?' Yuuto smiled. 'Rinko's right. We can discuss this another time.' 'Before we get to know you Logan, can you do me a favour Kuesu?' Himari held out her sword to Kuesu. 'What did you do to Yatsuna this time Himari?' As Kuesu drew the blade she saw a faint crack near the hilt. 'It will take me about a day to fix, but remember you owe me one.' Himari was annoyed just thinking about it. 'Alright.' Logan saw the crack and looked interested. 'Do you mind if I take a look Himari?' Himari was weary of his actions. 'Alright, but not for too long.' Kuesu handed Yatsuna to Logan. Logan ran his hand over the crack to see how deep it was. _It's only on the surface so the core hasn't been compromised._ Himari looked confused. 'What are you doing Logan?' 'Just watch and you will find out.' Logan turned Yatsuna horizontally and closed his eyes placing his left hand close to the where the blade met the hilt. Flames enveloped Yatsuna's blade and it could be seen the shape was being altered. The group stared in awe. Logan moved his hand to the end of the blade and as he moved his hand the flames were being moved with it. When it reached the end of the blade Logan sharply thrust his hand, dispersing the flames surrounding Yatsuna. Himari looked at Yatsuna in horror as its figure had been made alien to her. The blade had faint, yet noticeable ripples across the edge of it. 'What did you do to Yatsuna?' Logan re-sheathed Yatsuna and handed it back to Himari. 'I gave her new life.' Whilst holding Yatsuna, Himari could feel that the blade was lighter than before. She looked over the blade and the crack was nowhere to be found. 'Try her out.' Himari turned her sights to a small table. Lizlet could tell what she was thinking. 'Himari don't-' But before she could stop her, Himari had already struck the table several times with the blade. Kuesu looked surprised. _The blade cuts so easily. How did Logan reforge the blade so easily and masterfully?_ Himari's impression of the blade changed. 'Not bad.' Himari sheathed Yatsuna. 'What kind of magic can you do Logan? To be able to masterfully repair and reforge Yatsuna like that, you must be quite a mage.' Logan looked at Kuesu with his usual expression. 'It's not as complicated as you might think Kuesu. I surrounded the blade in fire using the fire's heat to meld the blade into a new shape whilst also repairing the crack. When I finished I absorbed the heat and dispersed it from the blade. I am a master of fire magic.' Himari was thinking about what happened against Zayne. 'Logan, if I recall, when you fought against Zayne you could barely stand by the end of the fight. But when you left you looked stable.' Yuuto and Rinko also realized this. 'How were you able to walk away unscathed when you were struggling to stand?' Everyone looked interested in his answer. Logan held out his hand and a green flame appeared in it. '_Iyashino-hono._ This means healing flame. I produced this flame to help speed up my bodies healing process.' Kuesu stared at the flame in shock. 'So fire magic can also heal one's body. Amazing.' Logan dispersed the flame. 'It's not as amazing as you think. True I am able to heal my body, however it requires an immense amount of energy to produce these flames, so I would not be able to heal fatal wounds using this technique making it impractical for battle. I may say that I am a master of fire magic, but in truth I am still a novice. There are so many techniques that can be produced using fire but I have yet to master them. I can barely use Iyashino-hono.' Rinko grabbed Logan's hand, surprising him. 'It doesn't matter if you haven't mastered your flames yet. What does matter is the fact that you protected us with them. If you weren't there for us when Zayne attacked we may have possibly died so be happy that you were able to protect us.' Yuuto smiled. 'Rinko's right Logan. I'm just glad that you're on our side.' Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Can I have my hand back Rinko?' Rinko's face went red with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry.'

Everyone went back to their seats and started talking, however Logan preferred to stand. 'Why do you all follow Yuuto and Kuesu knowing they are Demon Slayers? Don't Ayakashi hate Demon Slayers?' Logan asked. Himari was the first to speak. 'The Amakawa clan spared my ancestors in return for our sworn loyalty to them. However regardless of this I would follow and protect Yuuto.' 'My clan was completely annihilated by Demon Slayers. At first I wanted to kill them all, but Yuuto showed me that he was different from them. He would risk his life to save the people he cares about whether they were human or Ayakashi.' Lizlet nodded. 'It's like what Shizuku said. Yuuto is extremely kind towards anyone he sees as his friend. He would try to save as many lives as he could even if he had to take the hardest path.' Tamamo nodded. 'Yuuto is kind. He took me in even though I was previously an enemy.' Yuuto looked embarrassed. 'I'm not as amazing as you say I am.' Logan looked at everyone's face when they talked about Yuuto and could see a light that was non-existent before._ So they were all brought together by Yuuto. His light truly is overwhelming._ Himari noticed this then remembered how Logan was staring at her in school. 'What about you Logan?' Rinko asked. 'You said you were living in an apartment before when we were talking in school. Where are your parents?' This caught Logan of guard and filled his mind with painful memories. 'Before you answer Rinko's question answer mine.' Himari furiously stated. 'Why were you staring at me yesterday?' Logan gritted his teeth and he looked to be in pain. Yuuto noticed this. 'Are you alright Logan?' Logan sat down, as if to catch his breath. His expression went back to normal. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Rinko and Himari's questions caught me off guard. The truth is Himari, you look very similar to a person I knew as a child. Someone I was too weak to protect.' This statement shocked everyone. 'What do you mean Logan?' Yuuto asked. Logan took a deep breath before continuing. 'Growing up I wasn't the most sociable person. But there was one person that I could call a friend. We used to do everything together and were inseparable as children. Her name was Cecilia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Omamori Himari, or it's characters. Both are owned by Milan Mantra.

**Note: **Really sorry for the long break. I will try my best to bring out a chapter at latest every month so hopefully you enjoy this chapter because another will be coming soon.

* * *

'Logan you're too slow. If you take too long wont your parents worry?' A girl with long black hair and light purple eyes questioned Logan. She looked to be around the age of 12. 'It's fine Cecilia. What's wrong with walking slow? The weather feels nice today.' They both wore middle school uniforms consisting of a white shirt, black trousers, a blue cardigan and to finish it off, classic black shoes. The sun beat down on the streets, but there was also a cool breeze in the air. It was a quiet afternoon, no cars in the road and an odd lack of people. 'I'm surprised at how empty the streets are with how nice the day is.' Logan and Cecilia were walking through the town. It was a fairly simple town called Kibo. In the centre was a statue of a dove soaring. It was Kibo's symbol. Logan stared in silence. 'The dove has many meanings attached to it.' Logan turned to Cecilia. 'Like what?' She smiled. 'For one it is the symbol of peace. Another meaning is freedom. But my favourite is hope.' Logan could see that Cecilia was immersed in the beauty of this statue. 'I believe that Kibo is the town of hope. If it wasn't for this town I don't think I could have lived on.' Cecilia's parents died when she was six years old in a car crash. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'You're not alone anymore Cecilia. We're here for you.' Cecilia nodded. 'I know. Thank you Logan.' She wiped away her tears. Logan saw the opportunity and took it. He dashed past Cecilia. 'The last one home has to do the other's homework.' This surprised Cecilia. 'That's unfair Logan.' She tried catching up to him. They both raced through the town. 'Who's slow now Cecilia?' Logan grinned. Cecilia puffed out her cheeks then accelerated surprising Logan. They both were matching each other's speed so it was hard to tell who was winning. The both of them laughed as they were running. They were nearing the road and Logan slowed down. 'Wait Cecilia, let me catch my breath.' Cecilia smiled. 'Why would I do that when I could get you to do my homework?' Cecilia stepped onto the road and a car appeared around the corner. It was too late for Cecilia to react. She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. _I don't want to die yet. I still want to be with Logan and his family._ The driver was speeding past the speed limit. Logan stared in horror. _I need to catch up. Faster. Move faster._ For a moment Logan's eyes shined gold and he instantly caught up to Cecilia, pushing her out of the way, getting them both to safety. The driver disappeared down the road. Cecilia opened her eyes, expecting to have died. 'Are you okay Cecilia?' She nodded. 'I think so.' When Cecilia tried to stand up her legs buckled and she fell back down. Tears gathered in her eyes. Logan held out his hand. 'It's okay to ask for help Cecilia.' Cecilia took Logan's hand, who helped her up and hugged her. 'Thank you for saving me.' Looking back Logan could see the path he ran was singed and he could feel a change in the atmosphere. _What am I?_ Logan started to feel faint and Cecilia could feel his body burning up. 'Logan, what's wrong?' She felt his forehead then immediately pulled back her hand. 'Why didn't you say you had a fever. It's hotter than anything I have felt before.' Cecilia's fear quickly turned to worry for Logan. 'It's okay Cecilia.' 'No it's not.' She put Logan's arm around her so she could support him on the way home. 'Thank you Cecilia.' Logan grinned. 'That's what family's for.'

Logan and Cecilia arrived outside of their house. By the time they got there it was 5pm. 'Should we tell them about you almost being run over?' Cecilia nodded. 'I don't want to worry them anymore than they are.' Logan nodded. Cecilia opened the door and checked the living room. She saw a man with light hazel brown hair sat on a brown leather chair, awaiting their arrival. Above his chair sat a single sword planted on the wall with a stand. The handle was a vibrant red and the sheath a metallic black. The walls were painted a light cream and the left hand wall carried family pictures. On the right was a door leading to the kitchen. In his light brown eyes, you could see both anger and relief. His face had deep wrinkles, especially around his mouth, suggesting that he smiles a lot. 'Do you know what the time is? Why did both you and Cecilia come home so late?' He could see Logan being supported by Cecilia. 'What happened to Logan, Cecilia?' 'He got a fever on the way home. That's why we were so late.' His father placed his hand on Logan's forehead to check his temperature. 'That's a strong fever. Camilla can you bring the first aid kit.' Camilla emerged from the kitchen carrying the first aid kit. 'Here you are Eric.' Eric placed the thermometer in Logan's mouth. 'Keep it in there for a minute.' Camilla felt Logan's forehead and it was burning hot. She checked the thermometer and it read 44 degrees Celsius. 'You should rest for a bit Logan. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready.' Logan felt dizzy so he agreed. 'Okay mom. I'll rest for a bit.' Cecilia looked concerned._ It's like Logan got worse while we were walking home._ Logan walked to his room, but looked like he needed help. Cecilia put his arm around her. 'If you need help all you have to do is ask.' 'Thanks Cecilia.' They entered Logan's room shutting the door behind them. 'The two of them are really close.' Eric smiled. 'I'm just glad that Cecilia has gotten better. Since being with us I think she has been able to move on from when her parents passed away.' Eric nodded. 'It's because she has found someone irreplaceable to her.' Camilla headed for the kitchen. 'I better get back to the roast.' Eric followed. 'How about I help.' Camilla quickly disagreed. 'That's fine. Last time you helped we were lucky the kitchen didn't burn down.' Eric sulked. 'That wasn't my fault.' 'How did you think it was a good idea to leave the gas running then light a fire. If Logan didn't cut off the gas the whole house would have lit up.' Camilla stated in a huff. She saw Eric pouting. 'Okay fine.' Eric cheered. 'But you're only allowed to watch.' He quickly followed Camilla into the kitchen.

Logan was fast asleep on the bed and Cecilia was sitting next to him on a wooden chair. Logan's room is fairly plain. Next to the white door was his light switch controlling a single bulb in the centre of his room. His bed was on the left hand side of the room and was a single bed with a metal frame. The only other furniture he had in his room was a wardrobe to keep his clothes and a desk to complete his schoolwork. Cecilia felt his forehead and it seemed like his fever has gone down. His temperature suddenly rose making Cecilia pull her hand back. A few seconds later Logan awoke with a shock. He sat up and was breathing heavily. You could see sweat glisten on his face. 'Logan are you alright?' His breathing slowly went back to normal. 'Yeah I'm fine.' Logan turned so Cecilia couldn't see his eyes. 'You don't look fine. Are you sure?' Logan nodded. 'It's nothing. Just a nightmare. I guess it's because I don't usually sleep in the afternoon.' Camilla called. 'Dinner's ready.' Logan got out of bed and headed to the bathroom next to his room. 'I'll meet you downstairs Cecilia. I just need to use the toilet.' Cecilia nodded. 'Alright.' Before leaving she told Logan 'If you need to talk about something I'm here for you Logan.' 'Thank you Cecilia.' She went down the steps as Logan entered the bathroom. He washed the sweat of his face and stared into the mirror as flashes from his nightmare re-entered his mind. 'What am I?' Looking in the mirror Logan could see yellow eyes staring back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. The atmosphere around him started to stabilize. Logan opened his eyes and his natural brown eyes stared back at him. 'I'll figure this out on my own. Until then I have to keep calm.' Logan pushed his nightmare to the back of his mind and headed downstairs. As he entered the dining room Logan could see a mouth-watering roast laid out on a fabulous oak table. It was a rectangular table and had enough room for four people to sit. There were four chairs matching the table parallel to each other. Camilla and Eric sat on one side whilst Logan and Cecilia sat on the other. Camilla felt Logan's forehead. 'It seems like your fever has gone down quite a bit. How are you feeling Logan?' He removed Camilla's hand. 'I'm feeling a lot better mom. All I need is some food and I'll be fine.' Eric laughed. 'Truer words have not been spoken. Alright everyone, let's dig in.' As Logan started on his roast chicken, Eric causally asked him 'So how's your relationship with Cecilia going Logan?' Logan sat there, embarrassment spreading across his face. 'What are you talking about? We're just friends, right Cecilia?' Cecilia sat there in silence, her face dyed red. Eric nodded as if he understood. Camilla hit Eric at the back of his head. 'Would you stop teasing them.' Logan sighed in relief. 'Thank you mum.' 'At least let their relationship develop a bit.' This shocked Logan into silence making both parents laugh. _It's no use. They're both idiots._ It looked like they were enjoying themselves so Cecilia joined in and eventually so did Logan.

After finishing dinner both Logan and Cecilia climbed the stairs to go to their rooms. As they were about to part Cecilia stopped him. 'Don't keep everything to yourself Logan. I know I've already said it but I'm here for you if you need me, so please don't try to shoulder your problems by yourself.' Logan turned away from her. _I can't share this with her. How would I explain this to her when even I don't understand what's going on? _Logan headed to his room without saying a word. _Sorry Cecilia. This is the one thing I cannot share with you._ Logan lied down on his bed trying to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, falling in and out of sleep. Logan checked the time on his phone. _It's already 3am. _Logan looked at his hand and focused. _It's no use. No matter how many times I try I can't recreate what I felt when I saved Cecilia._ Logan could smell something burning. _What is that? _Logan headed downstairs to investigate the smell. As Logan slowly descended the stairs he heard a loud thud. His unease became panic. Logan saw a pool of blood coming from the dining room. He ran in only to find his mother and father dead on the floor. 'MOM, DAD!' The curtains in the dining room were set ablaze and the fire was spreading. Logan ran their sides. Tears welled up in his eyes. 'Mom, dad wake up.' Logan shook them but got no response. 'Why.' The tears ran down his cheeks, but Logan stifled his cries. He turned them on their backs and saw a single stab wound in both of their chests. 'Why would someone want to kill you, mom, dad.' Logan noticed Cecilia was missing. 'Where's Cecilia?' He looked up and saw a man in a silver suit standing before him. Sat on his head was a panama hat of the same colour. It covered his face so Logan couldn't see what he looked like. The fire now surrounded the room making escape impossible. He moved forward, as if he was walking on air. It was like the fire surrounding him was a mere breeze. His build was fairly average, but it was hard to tell with the blaze. He moved his hand into his coat and in one quick motion threw something towards Logan. He heard a whistle in the air and knew what was coming. _Why is this happening?_ 'Look out Logan!' Cecilia emerged from the table, pushing Logan to one side. Seconds later Logan felt a pain in his chest and was losing strength fast. He found a knife in his chest. It just missed his heart. Logan turned only to find Cecelia with a hole in her chest. 'Cecilia! Hang in there.' She fell on the floor, mortally wounded. Logan crawled to her whilst holding the knife impaled in him. He reached Cecilia and shook her body. 'Is that you Logan?' He held her hand, sitting up and resting her body on his lap. 'Yes it is, I'll get help just stay quiet.' Cecilia smiled, tears in her eyes. 'I'm glad I was able to save your life Logan.' Tears were flowing out of his eyes. 'We'll always be together, right Logan.' He nodded. 'Yeah, we'll always be together.' Cecilia closed her eyes. 'I'm glad.' Her hand slipped out of his and Cecilia's eyes closed. 'Cecilia. Cecilia!' Logan shook her body. 'Wake up. Don't leave me to.' Logan let out a cry of anguish. 'AHHHHHH!' Tears overflowed. 'Sad isn't it?' Logan saw the killer standing before him. 'Only you and your father needed to die but it's turned into this.' Logan's anguish was quickly replaced with fury. He placed Cecilia on the floor and struggled to rise to his feet. 'Why?' The killer looked confused. 'Why what?' This pissed Logan of making his eyes glow gold. 'Why did you kill them you bastard!' The flames started to dance to his fury. The killer smiled in surprise. 'Because I was hired to kill you and your father, but they got in the way. What's that called again? Oh yes, collateral damage.' Logan tried to move towards the killer, but fell on the floor. He lost too much blood making it difficult to stay on his feet. 'Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough. Into oblivion.' From this angle Logan could clearly see the eyes of the killer. They were completely empty and filled with both malice and glee. The killer walked towards Logan. 'But before I kill you I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Phantom and I am the most notorious assassin in the magical underworld.' Phantom smiled, as if he was proud of his title. Logan struggled to get the words out. 'Kill' 'What was that?' Logan looked up at Phantom, his golden eyes filled with rage. 'I will kill you no matter what.' The sword in the living room started to move. Phantom smiled, then laughed outrageously. 'I'm sorry, but I've never seen anyone like you. Everyone I come after begs for their life before I kill them, but you saying you're going to kill me. It's just too much.' Phantoms expression changed back to normal. He pulled out a knife from inside his suit. 'Don't blame me for this. If you have to blame someone, blame yourself for awakening your powers.' As Phantom was about to strike the sword broke out of its sheath and moved towards Logan. It cut through the flames causing Phantom to turn in surprise. 'What…' Logan grabbed the sword and acted on instinct. He stood up and, using the last of his strength, swung the sword towards Phantom. Phantom dodged, but the tip of the sword connected with the left side of his face, leaving a long cut and puncturing his left eye. Phantom placed his hand over his eye to stop the bleeding, screaming in agony. _Shit. I have no energy left to stand. I'm losing consciousness._ Logan fell towards the floor. The flames were getting too intense and fire trucks could be heard from outside. Phantom smiled 'It looks like I'll have to come after you another time Logan, if you survive.' Just as Phantom disappeared the front door was broken down.


End file.
